Godzilla (Canon, Composite)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Godzilla (1954)= |-|Godzilla (1955)= |-|Godzilla (1962)= |-|Godzilla (1964)= |-|Godzilla (1965)= |-|Godzilla (1967)= |-|Godzilla (1968)= |-|Godzilla (1973)= |-|Godzilla (1989)= |-|Godzilla (1994)= |-|Godzilla (2000)= |-|Godzilla (2004)= |-|Godzilla (2014)= |-|Godzilla (2017)= |-|Godzilla (2019)= |-|Burned Godzilla= |-|Shin Godzilla= Summary Godzilla (ゴジラ) is a giant monster originating from a series of Japanese films of the same name. It first appeared in the Godzilla movie of 1954 and soon became a worldwide icon, appearing in several movies, comics, videogames, novels and TV series. Godzilla is depicted as an enormous, destructive, prehistoric sea monster awakened and empowered by nuclear radiation. With the nuclear bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and the Lucky Dragon 5 incident still fresh in the Japanese consciousness, Godzilla was conceived as a metaphor for nuclear weapons. Godzilla is either portrayed as a being sent by God to protect humanity from other monsters or an antihero who wants to punish humans for their sins. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely 2-A Name: Godzilla, Gojira, Rozan Origin: Godzilla (Universe) Gender: Varies Age: Over 250 million years Classification: King of the Monsters, Kaiju, Mutated Prehistoric Creature Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Radioactive Monster Physiology, Giant Monster Physiology, Godly Physiology, Power Fists, Large Size (Type 2 to Type 9. Exists as an energy in the whole Godzilla verse, which contains infinite universes), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses and Instinctive Reactions (Has a phased-array radar to intercept approaching objects), Energy Detection, Burrowing, Enhanced Swordmanship, Aquatic Respiration, Vacuum Adaptation, Berserker Mode, Anger Empowerment, Strenght Augmentation w/ Fire Surge, Speed Augmentation w/ Speed Surge, Defense Augmentation w/ Shield Surge, Absorption and Power Nullification w/ Darkness Surge (Can absorb and nullify all ranged weapons), Invulnerability, Fear Aura (Its aura scared every living creature for a hundred miles), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 7), Immortality (Type 4. Received Immortality from God), Immortality (Type 8. Can exist as long as reality exists), Immortality (Type 9. Can exist as pure energy in the whole Godzilla multiverse and, as such, cannot die even if its physical self is killed), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Its true form is pure energy and can come back even if its soul, body and consciousness are erased from existance), Holy Manipulation (Can use a divine sword, shield and armor with laser cannons), Life-Force Absorption, Radiation Absorption, Energy Manipulation, Atomic Breath and Radiation Manipulation (Can use a powerful energy blast from its mouth releasing the radiations of its body), Flight w/ Atomic Breath, Teleportation (Can use a teleportation technique in "A Space Godzilla" short story, which allows it to travel 500 millions light years instantaneously), Multiple Brains (Has two brains: one in its head and one where its tail meets its torso), Weaponized Tail, Mecha Physiology (As Mecha Godzilla), Magnetism Manipulation and Forcefield Creation (Can use electromagnetic energy to create an Asymmetrically Permeable Shield), Body Manipulation (Can shoot its hands), Evolution Manipulation, Absorption Empowerment (Can absorb enemies' attacks to increase its power), Plant Mimicry (As Godzilla Earth and Godzilla Filius), Aquatic Adaptation, Self-Power Immunity, Beam Emission, Nuclear Manipulation, Genetic Mutation, Electricity Manipulation and Electricity Absorption, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Multiple Souls (Can absorbs souls to prolonge its life and can also shatter one souls into millions of pieces), Dream Manipulation (Brought back a piece of a monster from its dream), Concept Destruction (Defeated God Mountain, [https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/505785594341752834/542462850254241793/godzilla2.png whom is the embodiment of "love"]), Conceptual Manipulation (When it got its divine form, Godzilla can use all the abilities of God, including the power to manipulate concepts), Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Omnidirectional Attack Reflection (Showed in the battle against the SpaceGodzilla Lucifer fusion), Existence Erasure (Erased the SpaceGodzilla Lucifer fusion from existence), Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, Logic Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Avatar Creation, Abstract Existence (Type 1. Can exist as pure energy), Freedom (Is beyond any physical or spiritual existence), Toon Force, Time Stop (Can stop time in Gojira-Kun), Homing Attack, Reactive Evolution, Reactive Adaptation (Can mutate its DNA to adapt to incoming threats), Duplication (Can create lots of duplicates with the same abilities of the original), Attack Reflection w/ Overwhelming Magic Hammer (Can reflect magic based attacks), Gravity Manipulation w/ Null Gravity Barrier, Telepathy (Can communicate with anything which has G cells inside), Self-Resurrection (As Burning Godzilla), Transformation, Regeneration Negation, Vibration Manipulation and Durability Negation w/ its Oscillatory Roar Breath ''(Can release a sound wave that destroys things on a molecular level and negates durability), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Asexual Reproduction, Sound Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Can make new species of flora and fauna with its same structure), Self-Detonation (Uncontrollable). Resistance to the followings: Mind Manipulation (Resisted God Mountain's attempt to brainwash it), Soul Manipulation (One form of Godzilla lacks a soul), Petrification (Resisted the Siren's powers, that can petrify humans and monsters), Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Reality Warping, Black Hole Generation (Godzilla's cells and DNA can tank black holes), Matter Manipulation (Resisted Micro-Oxygen, which can break down matter on a molecular level), Ice Manipulation (Easily broke from Iceman's attempt to freeze it), Absolute Zero (Resisted Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon). 'Attack Potency:' At least '''Universe Level+' (Was able to defeat God Mountain, who created a universe and its space-time continuum is stated that "Everything and Nothingness came from him", which includes space-time itself. This is further supported by the fact that galaxies, stars and planets are just parts of his imagination. With the new powers received by God, Godzilla was able to defeat not only God Mountain, but also all the angels inside heaven and destroyed heaven itself. Defeated Hell God, whom is a bad counterpart of God Mountain, is equal to him in power and has causally created universes), likely Multiverse Level+ (Was stated that after Godzilla got God's powers, he became as strong as God itself, who created the Godzilla multiverse, containing infinite universes) Speed: Omnipresent (Its true form is pure energy which exists throughout reality. It is necessary to destroy reality itself to truly defeat Godzilla, since it exists everywhere) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Universal+, likely Multiversal+ Durability: At least Universe Level+ (Can take hits from God Mountain, whom created a universe and its space-time continuum), likely Multiverse Level+ (It is pure energy throughout reality and can't be defeated unless the Godzilla multiverse is destroyed) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Universal+, likely Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Divine sword, shield, divine armor with laser cannons, giant mecha kong, magic hammer, 13000 EEE sneakers. Intelligence: Gifted (Has thousands to millions of years worth of combat experience, mastered martial arts including judo and kickboxing, can adapt to complex fighting styles and exploit enemy weaknesses), likely Genius (Can control and fully operate a highly advanced giant mech) Weaknesses: None notable NOTE: Credit to Monster Zero for lots of informations used here. NOTE 2: Logic Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Concept Destruction, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Omnidirectional Attack Reflection, Creation and Law Manipulation are only for Divine Godzilla. Others Notable Victories: Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls), Bill Cipher's profile (Both were 2-A and speed was equalized) Mickey Mouse (Disney), Mickey's profile (Both were 2-A and speed was equalized) Luke Skywalker (Star Wars), Luke's profile (Both were Low 2-C and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Bowser (Super Mario), Bowser's profile (Both were Low 2-C and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes), Bugs Bunny's profile (Both were Low 2-C and speed was equalized) Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 2